El Brillo de las Alas
by Macgirl.NS
Summary: Cuando piensas que lo has visto todo y nada podria sorprenderte...


**EL BRILLO DE LAS ALAS**

Autores: Karen y Macgirl

Temas: Sam/Jack, Humor

Spoilers: No.

Renuncia: estos personajes no son míos, son de propiedad de la MGM, y por supuesto, de los actores que tan bien los encarnan para nosotros en la pantalla.

Publicado por primera vez en 2006

******************

El primero en sospechar de todo el asunto fue Jack.

- Teal'c esto no me parece normal... - dijo observando la soledad del lugar.

- Así es O'Neill, parece una trampa - opinó el jaffa.

- ¿Carter? - preguntó Jack.

- Puede ser señor - dijo ella sin dejar de apuntar su arma hacia los lados mientras avanzaban entrando a la nave abandonada.

- Daniel, algo que diga porque no hay nadie?? - le preguntó Jack inquieto.

- Eehhh, que no hay ruido puede ser una señal de que no hay nadie -

Jack lo miró con reproche.

- Eso y que el piso esta cubierto de polvo y las únicas huellas en el son nuestras, pero si es una trampa podría haber sido preparada hace mucho tiempo- Sugirió el arqueólogo.

- Eso es muy posible - intervino Teal'c - si fue planeada una trampa hace un tiempo, tal vez seamos los primeros exploradores en este mundo que hallamos la nave -

- Eso no sonó muy bien - dijo Jack apuntando la luz de su P90 hacia una especie de mecanismo en una pared.

- Señor eso de ahí parece... - pero no alcanzó a decir más nada, porque las paredes empezaron a rugir.

- Rayos lo sabía!!! - gritó Jack al ver que las paredes se estremecían.

- Se activo con la luz! - gritó Sam por sobre el ruido.

- Sam!!!!!!...¿¿que fue lo que se activó??- Pregunto confundido Daniel y se posicionó detrás de Sam como tratando de protegerse de lo que estaba pasando.

- Pues algo peligroso Daniel!! - le gritó Jack antes de que ella le dijera algo - salgamos de acá!!! - señaló hacia atrás por donde habían entrado.

En medio de la oscuridad de los túneles, giraron apuntando con la luz de sus armas para ubicar la salida y empezaron a correr.

Pero justo en ese instante algo empezó a estallar, una gran llamarada salió del lado derecho del túnel por donde corrían.

Lograron esquivarla, pero la siguiente explosión fue aún más fuerte.

- Señor, no alcanzaremos a salir!! - gritó Sam asustada mientras trataba de no caer al piso.

Jack la tomó del brazo para estabilizarla y la miró con algo en los ojos que nunca había visto ella. Miedo.

Entonces las paredes empezaron a colapsar sobre ellos con un ruido ensordecedor.

El primero en resultar herido fue Teal'c, al empujar a Daniel para que no quedara aplastado debajo de un gran pedazo de algo parecido al acero.

- No!!! Teal'c!! - gritó Daniel, y Jack lo tomó de un brazo para sacarlo de donde aún seguían cayendo los pedazos.

- Daniel!! No podemos hacer nada! – le gritó Jack mirándolo fijamente.

Un grito los hizo girar a ambos y lo que vieron heló la sangre de Jack

Sam estaba atrapada debajo de una pared, sus piernas no se veían, porque habían quedado por completo cubiertas por los escombros de la estructura.

- Ayúdenme!! – gritaba Sam mientras trataba sin éxito de salir por si misma.

Jack corrió a su lado y cuando trató de mover los escombros se dio cuenta de que estaban calientes. Daniel lo siguió y empezó a buscar como sacarla sin enterrarla aún más.

- Carter te sacaremos – le dijo Jack tratando de asegurarse más a él mismo que a ella.

- Teal'c? – preguntó Sam a Jack.

- Lo perdimos Mayor, no podemos hacer nada – le dijo Jack tratando de mantener la calma – Ahorre energías, no hable – le ordenó.

Daniel trataba también de remover los pedazos de pared desesperadamente.

- No hay tiempo – dijo Sam ya casi sin aliento – esto va a explotar de nuevo Coronel, deben salir de… acá… -

Daniel miraba aterrado como Sam se iba tornando pálida.

- No Sam! No digas eso – le rogó Daniel llegando a su lado y tomando su mano mientras Jack luchaba desesperadamente por levantar de alguna manera la pared para poder sacarla de allí.

El humo empezó a llenar el túnel, y la oscuridad que los envolvía se iluminaba con las llamaradas que salían del lado opuesto a donde estaban.

Las manos de Jack estaban ya cortadas y quemadas por el esfuerzo, y sin embargo no se había movido lo suficiente la pared como para sacar a Sam.

Daniel no podía dejarla sola, sostenía su mano y le acariciaba la cabeza, retirándole el cabello húmedo de sangre hacía un lado.

- Daniel… - susurró ella con mucho esfuerzo – tienes que salir, tienes que sacar al Coronel… - entonces Sam empezó a toser con sangre.

Jack se acercó a ellos y al ver eso, supo al instante que ella tenía al menos una costilla rota y le estaba perforando un pulmón.

Sam mantenía los ojos abiertos con mucho esfuerzo, el dolor reflejado en su rostro era una cuchillada al corazón del pobre Daniel.

- No puede respirar Jack!! – le dijo Daniel aterrado – tenemos que sacarla!!! -

Jack sabía que eso no sería posible sin poder mover la pared. El terror oprimió su corazón, de nuevo debía verla morir, debía abandonarla sin más remedio, y sabía que no era capaz de hacerlo…

- No puedo moverlo Daniel, no se como la sacaremos… - dijo casi sin fuerzas.

- Coronel… - gimió Sam – deben irse… - por un momento ella abrió los ojos y lo miró.

Daniel se movió a un lado y Jack tomó su lugar.

- No puedo dejarte… - le dijo Jack acercándose más a su rostro y tomando su mano. – No puedo hacerlo Sam… - susurró dejando que una lágrima rodara por su rostro.

Daniel empezó entonces a toser por el humo denso y blanco que llenaba el túnel. Si no salían pronto, tal vez ya no podrían hacerlo.

- Tienes que hacerlo… Jack… por favor saca a Daniel… – tosió de nuevo tratando de controlar su respiración - sálvate tu… - dijo Sam mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo por extender su mano y acariciar por última vez el rostro de el hombre que amaba más que nada.

Jack estaba completamente aterrado. No podía creer aún que esto estuviera sucediendo.

Las lágrimas caían libremente por el rostro de Daniel de ver morir a su amiga así.

- Te amo… - dijo Jack en un susurro, se acercó a Sam y le dio un beso en los labios.

- Yo también – respondió ella casi sin aliento ya – siento no haberlo dicho antes… -

Daniel sabía que Jack no se iría y sabía que Sam no se perdonaría verlos morir sin luchar.

- Jack tenemos que irnos – le dijo tosiendo aún más – este humo es tóxico… -

- No me iré Daniel – le dijo mientras acariciaba a Sam y dejaba caer las lágrimas por su rostro. – Tú puedes salir aún… -

Jack lo miró con determinación. Él no se iría del lado de Sam, y Daniel no podía hacer nada.

Daniel tampoco quería irse y dejarlos morir ahí.

- Jack yo… - pero entonces sonó otra explosión y el techo del túnel de salida cayó, tapando así la única vía de escape…

**********

Jack abrió los ojos y no pudo creer lo que veía.

Estaba acostado en una especie de cama... de hecho era una cama pequeñita... como para un niño.

Se revisó rápidamente el mismo, y además de no tener ninguna de sus armas, se encontró en perfecto estado.

Lo último que recordaba era asfixiarse en aquel oscuro túnel...

- Sam! - gritó a la habitación vacía, y entonces giró para todos lados pero no vio nada ni nadie, tan solo una extraña decoración muy colorida.

- ¿Donde rayos estoy? - dijo en voz muy baja.

En ese mismo momento, Daniel despertaba en otra habitación muy similar a donde estaba Jack.

- Ok, esto es extraño - Pensó Daniel mientras exploraba el lugar con la mirada - No recuerdo haber estado aquí la última vez que morí.-

Se levantó de la diminuta cama y se dirigió a la salida o al menos una pequeña puerta que parecía ser la salida.

- Empiezo a sentirme como Alicia en el país de las maravillas - Exclamó Daniel, al acercarse y ver que la puerta era diminuta en verdad y que no seria fácil salir por ahí.

Daniel entonces giró sobre si mismo, buscando alguna pista que le dijera en donde estaba.

Tan solo veía coloridas paredes, una pequeña silla y una ventana que parecía dibujada.

Jack mientras tanto, trataba de abrir la puerta en su habitación.

Al girar la pequeña cerradura, algo que solo podía llamarse magia sucedió. La puerta se agrandó lo suficiente como para pasar agachado.

Y Jack quedó con la boca abierta.

- ¿Que rayos...? - se preguntó.

Y antes de que la puerta se arrepintiera de dejarlo pasar, Jack cruzó rápidamente hacia afuera.

Una especie de sala de forma redonda fue lo que vio del otro lado.

A donde miraba, notaba muchas puertas de diferentes colores, pero del mismo pequeño tamaño que tenía la suya.

Una de las pequeñas puertas se abrió y Jack se puso en modo defensivo, y al ver quien era el que cruzaba por la puerta se relajó un poco.

- Wow!! Eso es extraño - Exclamó Daniel cuando, después de cruzar la puerta, esta se volvió a encoger.

Jack se acercó a él sonriendo.

- La muerte no puede contigo cierto Daniel?? - le dijo dándole una palmada cariñosa en la espalda.

- Eehh...yo también me alegro de verte - Le respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Has visto a alguien más? – le preguntó Jack mirando para todos lados - ¿Carter o Teal'c? -

Daniel recordó muy triste lo que había sucedido a sus dos amigos.

- Jack, el hecho de que estemos acá no significa que ellos también… -

Pero Jack levantó el dedo en forma amenazante – No lo digas Daniel – le advirtió silenciándolo – Si algo o alguien pudo sacarnos de ahí a ti y a mi enteros, después de habernos ahogado con el humo, porque no a Sam y a Teal'c -

Daniel notó la desesperación con que Jack hablaba, y también que había usado el nombre de Sam y no su apellido.

- Espero que así sea – le dijo Daniel – Aunque no he visto a… - y de nuevo fue silenciado por el sonido de una de la puertas.

Teal'c se asomó segundos después, mirando a sus compañeros y sonriendo muy a su manera antes de cruzar la puerta.

Jack y Daniel no podían contener la emoción y sonreían como locos al ver a Teal'c en perfectas condiciones.

- Que bueno verte T!! – dijo Jack tomándolo del brazo al estilo Jaffa.

- Digo lo mismo O'Neill – respondió él – Y también a ti Daniel Jackson – le dijo a su otro amigo con una venía de la cabeza -

- Lo mismo Teal'c, esto es genial! – exclamó Daniel – ahora solo tenemos que encontrar a Sam!!! -

- No me gusta que no haya nadie por acá, deberíamos haber visto a alguien, además, ¿como saldremos de acá? – le preguntó Jack molesto al girar y ver que las pequeñas puertas a su alrededor no abrían.

Teal'c empezó a hacer lo mismo, trataban de abrir las pequeñas cerraduras pero nada sucedía.

Cuando Jack estaba a punto de patear las pobres puertas. Un tintineo los hizo girar a los tres al mismo tiempo…

*******

- Daniel... esos son... son... - balbuceó Jack completamente asombrado.

- Ohhhh Dios- dijo asombrado Daniel - Son duendes, parecen duendes, creo, no se...WOW!!! -

- Duendes como los de... ¿Santa Claus? - le preguntó Jack a Daniel, mirando asombrado algo que obviamente no podía ser verdad.

- Pensé que eran representaciones imaginarias de la cultura terrestre O'Neill - comentó Teal'c con un mínimo movimiento de ceja.

- Eso son Teal'c, solo representaciones imaginarias... o eso creía hasta ahora, estos se ven… muy reales y lindos - Y aún sorprendido comenzó a dirigirse hacia los pequeños duendes.

- ¡Daniel ten cuidado! - le dijo Jack - ¡¡son demasiado lindos para ser verdad!

Teal'c lo miró cuestionándolo y Jack solo se encogió de hombros.

- Tal vez si estamos muertos T - le susurró al jaffa.

Daniel se acerco a los pequeños Duendes, eran 5 pequeños y encantadores seres. Uno de ellos comenzó a dirigirse a Daniel para acortar distancia, era igual de lindo que los otros pero con una diminuta barba blanca.

Daniel tuvo que arrodillarse para poder hablar con el amigable Duende.

- Hola Daniel, soy Kelvin uno de los Ayudantes de Santa Claus - Dijo el pequeño y extendió su mano para saludar a Daniel.

Daniel tomó la pequeña mano del duende y confundido preguntó.

-Santa Claus existe ....espera como sabes mi nombre -

- Claro que existe, el dirige este lugar, y se tu nombre porque Santa vigila a los humanos todo el tiempo, por eso están aquí, el vio lo que les paso en aquel planeta y los trajo aquí, no le digas que te dije esto, pero ustedes son sus favoritos y si están listos los llevare a que lo conozcan.- Dijo emocionado el duende.

Daniel no lo podía creer, Santa existía y él estaba ahí a unos pasos de comprobarlo, pero de pronto recordó que aun faltaba Sam.

- Nos encantaría conocerlo Kelvin, pero primero puedes decirme donde esta Sam, porque a ella también la trajeron aquí, ¿cierto? - Daniel comenzó a preocuparse al no ver a Sam por ningún lado.

- Si! - dijo Jack acercandose al duende al ver que parecia inofensivo - ¿Donde está Sam? ella estaba con nosotros en esa nave... estabamos todos muertos - dijo con algo de incomodidad.

- Lo se Jack - afirmó Kelvin - pero ahora están todos bien y Sam también lo está - le dijo sonriendo.

- Genial!! - exclamó Jack emocionado, al mismo tiempo que Daniel cerró el puño en señal de victoria.

-Kelvin, si Sam también fue traída aquí, ¿¿en donde esta?? -

- Está al cuidado de la Señora Claus por supuesto - le dijo Kelvin, y giró sobre si mismo señalando una de las puertas, la cual al instante se agrandó lo suficiente para que los tres humanos pudieran atravesar.

Mientras todo eso pasaba, Sam despertó en la casa de Santa Claus, estaba recostada en una enorme y cómoda cama. Sam abrió lentamente los ojos y poco a poco se le fue aclarando la vista, estaba desorientada pero cuando recordó lo que le había pasado se paro de un salto de la cama.

Sam se revisó a si misma y vio con emoción que estaba completamente bien y de forma asombrosa su ropa estaba también intacta.

Observó a su alrededor la habitación donde se encontraba, y detalló la extraña y colorida decoración.

- ¿Donde estoy? - susurró para si misma mientras se acercaba a la ventana, pero en ese momento la puerta sonó y se empezó a abrir.

- ¡Has despertado mi niña! - le dijo una adorable anciana que entraba por la puerta.

Sam la miraba con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados.

- Yo.. eh... ¿donde estoy? - atinó a preguntar Sam.

La anciana sonrió muy amablemente. - Estás en mi casa cariño - le respondió.

- ¿Y usted quien es? - preguntó Sam pensando que en realidad era su visión del más allá. Una bastante rara por cierto.

- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? - le preguntó Sam, quien en ese instante cayó en cuenta lo que había dicho la anciana - Espere! ¿dijo Señora Claus? -

- Así es – respondió la señora muy paciente – Y no estás imaginándome – añadió sonriente.

- Pero esto no es posible porque eso significa que Santa Claus... existe – afirmó Sam sin poderlo creer.

- Claro que existe mi niña - dijo la Señora Claus - vamos ven conmigo que tus amigos están impacientes -

- ¿Ellos están acá? - preguntó Sam sonriente - ¿Están bien? -

- Están muy bien Samantha y te esperan con ansias, en especial tu querido Jack - le dijo la Señora Claus llevándola con ella hacia afuera.

- Se equivoca, el Coronel y yo no... -

- Jack estaba a tu lado cariño, pudo salvarse y no lo hizo, yo de ti no dejaría escapar a ese hombre - y guiñándole el ojo salió con Sam completamente asombrada detrás de ella.

Cuando salió de la habitación se encontró de frente con una fábrica descomunal. La fábrica de juguetes de Santa Claus.

- Podemos ver a Sam - Pregunto Jack algo impaciente

- Claro, ahora mismo los llevare con ella, vamos, síganme- Dijo el amigable duende caminando hacia la puerta seguido por Jack, Daniel y Teal'c.

Al salir de la pequeña casa en donde estaban se encontraron con un hermoso paisaje cubierto de nieve pero extrañamente no hacia ni un poco de frió.

Cientos de pequeños hogares podían verse a la distancia mientras se dirigían a una enorme y muy linda casa. Al llegar a ala enorme casa las puertas se abrieron para dejar entrar a los visitantes.

Al entrar se encontraron con la misma descomunal fábrica que Sam estaba inspeccionando.

-Wow!!! Esto es a lo que yo llamo una mega producción de Juguetes- Comento Jack al ver el lugar.

- Jack, Jack!!! - Dijo emocionado Daniel - Ahí está Sam- y apunto hacia el otro extremo de la fábrica donde Sam analizaba muy intrigada el funcionamiento de la maquinaria.

- Carter! - gritó Jack por puro instinto.

Carter apartó la vista de la máquina que estaba revisando al oir la voz de Jack.

Y ambos sonrieron como idiotas, sin darse cuenta corrieron el uno hacia el otro y se encontraron justo en la mitad de la fábrica, después de que Jack casi pisara a unos cuantos duendes.

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Jack sin poder evitar tomarla de la mano con una de sus manos y con la otra acariciar su cara. Sam asintió con la cabeza.

- Pensé que te perdía... - le susurró y entonces se abrazaron con fuerza.

- JO JO JO!! – Se escucho una risa muy familiar para todos con voz grave - Niños, veo que por fin han aceptado sus sentimientos. -

Todos voltearon en hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, a unos metros de ellos se encontraba un hombre alto con tierna sonrisa, vestido de rojo con un gorrito navideño y su enorme barba blanca.

- Chicos les presento a Santa Claus - Dijo Kelvin que estaba parado a unos centímetros de Santa. Todos los miembros del SG-1 estaban impactados, era Santa Claus y estaba ahí frente a ellos.

- No lo puedo creer…Santa Claus existe - Dijo Daniel acercándose al hombre para comprobar que no era una alucinación.

- Así es pequeño Daniel Jackson, existo al igual que todas las cosas que hay en este lugar -Dijo Santa poniendo una mano en la espalda de Daniel y acercándose con el hacia Jack y Sam.

- Santa!!!! - Dijo emocionada Sam y se lanzó sobre Santa con los brazos abiertos. Tras un abrazo que duro varios segundos Sam notó que todos la miraban extraño.

- Ups!! Lo siento me dejé llevar por la emoción - Dijo apenada y liberó a Santa Claus.

- No es necesario que te disculpes Samantha a mi también me alegra mucho poder abrazarte - Dijo Santa muy contento- Es un placer tenerlos aquí, los conozco desde que eran unos bebés y como me han hecho sufrir poniendo sus vidas tantas veces en peligro.-Reprochó Santa pero sin quitar su tierna sonrisa.

- Entonces es verdad que nos vigilas todo el tiempo - Preguntó curioso Jack.

- Así es pequeño Jack - le respondió Santa.

- ¿Todo, todo, todo el tiempo? - Preguntó preocupado Jack por todas las cosas que Santa lo habría visto hacer.

- En realidad siempre vigilo a los niños, pero ustedes son tan encantadores que no pude evitar encariñarme con ustedes, con todos ustedes - Aseguró dándole una cariñosa sonrisa a Teal'c.- Por esa misma razón están aquí, siempre me mantuve al margen pero perderlos a todos en vísperas de navidad no es algo que esté dispuesto a hacer, así que use un poco del espíritu de la Navidad para traerlos de vuelta- Explico Santa a los aún impactados miembros del SG-1.

- Y ahora que pasará - Preguntó Daniel.

- Ahora cenaremos todos juntos – Ordenó la Señora Claus quien hasta ahora se había mantenido escuchando las preguntas y respuestas.

Todos atravesaron la fábrica con rumbo al comedor, en el camino, Jack llevaba a Sam de la mano y Daniel saludaba a todos los duendes. Teal'c debía estar asombrado, porque se le notaba sonreír.

Entraron a un gran salón, donde había una mesa rectangular enorme con grandes cantidades de comida que se veía deliciosa.

- Genial! Muero de hambre! – dijo Jack sentándose a la mesa con Sam a su lado, y al otro lado se sentaron Teal'c y Daniel. Santa tomó un extremo y la Señora Claus el otro.

Varios duendes de coloridos trajes navideños entraron llevando consigo vasijas de vino y les sirvieron a todos.

- Feliz Navidad para todos!! – exclamó Santa levantando su copa para brindar.

- Feliz Navidad!! – respondieron los invitados brindando muy alegres.

Y mientras comían un tintineo empezó a sonar. Daniel miró de un lado al otro pero no pudo hallar la fuente del sonido.

- ¿Que es eso que suena? – preguntó intrigado a Santa.

- Yo no oigo nada pequeño Daniel – le respondió Santa quien se preparaba ya a comer su postre.

- Yo oigo un tintineo… - dijo Daniel y miró a Sam – ¿No lo escuchas? – le preguntó a ella.

- Hhhmm… no Daniel – le respondió Sam amablemente mientras que Jack lo miraba extrañado con la boca llena de helado de chocolate.

- De acuerdo no importa – dijo el arqueólogo, y todos siguieron comiendo.

Cuando Daniel terminó se disculpó de la mesa, pero nadie pareció notarlo mucho. Él seguía oyendo aquel incesante tintineo y debía saber de donde provenía.

Miró hacia fuera a través de la ventana y vio algo brillando, algo que parecía flotar entre la nieve.

Giró a ver a sus compañeros, pero todos comían tranquilamente, así que simplemente empezó a caminar hacia fuera, como atraído por una fuerza magnética.

Afuera nevaba pero extrañamente no hacía frío.

Daniel caminó bajo la nieve hacia aquel brillo tornasolado. Aún no podía distinguir de que se trataba, pero el tintineo ahora incluía un ligero zumbido.

- Daniel… - escuchó que lo llamaban.

Entonces distinguió el pequeño ser que le hablaba. Era una de esas hadas de los cuentos!!

Sus alas brillaban de una forma hermosa e hipnótica, luces de colores bailaban en la superficie de cada ala de forma independiente pero rítmica a la vez.

- Hola – atinó a decir Daniel - ¿Tu me conoces? -

- Daniel – dijo de nuevo el hada, una pequeña mujercita de hermoso cabello plateado y largo y una figura esbelta y delicada.

- Si, ese es mi nombre, ¿Quién eres tú? – le preguntó al hada.

- Te mostraré tu futuro – le dijo el hada levantando la mano y señalando para que Daniel la siguiera.

- No espera, mis amigos… - Daniel giró pero ya no pudo ver la casa, de hecho no veia nada más que nieve a su alrededor.

- Esto no puede ser… - susurró para si mismo, y entonces se dio cuenta que el hada se alejaba.

- Espera!! – la llamó – No me dejes acá en la mitad de la nada!! Espera!! – y Daniel empezó a seguirla, pero la pequeña mujer se alejaba cada vez más rápido y Daniel casi no podía moverse con la nieve bajo sus pies.

Un fuerte zumbido llenó sus oídos y de repente sintió un vació bajó sus pies.

Daniel empezó a caer, sin saber a ciencia cierta por donde. Todo a su alrededor era blanco, solo veía nieve.

- Daniel!! –

**********

- ¿Y entonces? – preguntó Sam desde su cómoda posición sentada contra el tronco de un árbol.

- Ahí se acabó – respondió Daniel encogiéndose de hombros y terminando de dibujar con una ramita en el piso.

- Disculpa por despertarte… - afirmó Sam con verdadero arrepentimiento.

- No Sam! – exclamó Daniel mirándola – No te preocupes por eso – dijo sonriendo.

Ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio, disfrutando del tibio sol de la tarde en la cima de la montaña Cheyenne. Los sonidos de la naturaleza convertían ese punto en el lugar preferido por ambos para charlar y aliviar la tensión de vivir bajo tierra tanto tiempo.

Daniel se sentaba sobre un tronco caído mientras que ella hacía lo mismo pero recostada contra un árbol a su espalda.

- Es raro que primero fuera una pesadilla tan horrible… - dijo Daniel mientras terminaba de darle detalles a su dibujo.

Sam lo había visto tan perturbado esa mañana que lo había convencido de contarle la razón.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y Daniel siguió hablando.

- Porque créeme que verlos morir a Teal'c y a ti y luego… sentirme asfixiar así… - Daniel cerró los ojos y se estremeció al recordar sus sentimientos y aún más, la sensación tan vívida de esa parte del sueño.

Sam extendió su mano y toco el brazo de él. - Fue solo una horrible pesadilla, tu cerebro agotado de trabajar te jugó un mala pasada Danny – le aseguró.

- Eso supongo… – asintió Daniel con tristeza y se quedó en silencio de nuevo.

- Sabes que en medio de tanta angustia me alivió ver que tú y Jack por fin… - dijo Daniel gesticulando con las manos como quien indica que algo se une.

Sam se sonrojó al recordar esa parte del relato de su amigo.

- Daniel… - le dijo en tono de advertencia, pero Daniel la miró y sonrió.

- Mi subconsciente sabe que eso deber ser Sam, no hay manera de explicarle lo de las reglas - afirmó poniendo su mano sobre la de ella que aún seguía acariciando su brazo.

- No se que tiene que hacer mi vida sentimental en tus pesadillas Daniel… – respondió ella fingiendo enojo y ambos se echaron a reír.

- ¿Sabes que me impresionó mucho? – preguntó Daniel a su amiga que aún sonreía.

- ¿Qué? – respondió ella a su vez con una pregunta.

- Santa Claus – afirmó Daniel.

- Es porque se acerca la época – le aseguró Sam – pronto empezarán a inundarnos con esa imagen en los medios y las vitrinas -

– No es eso Sam, es que…nunca creí mucho en esas cosas… fui un niño bastante… extraño – afirmó Daniel con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

Sam se sintió mal de verlo recordar su días de infancia. Ella sabía lo que era crecer con la sensación de soledad, se podía decir que ambos compartían una niñez de huérfanos.

- Estoy segura que fuiste un niño muy lindo Daniel – le dijo ella acercándose y abrazándolo de costado. Daniel sonrió de nuevo.

- Pero no me dirás que lo de los duendes y todo el asunto de la fábrica no es extraño Sam! – le dijo girándose entre su abrazo.

- Esa parte al menos no era una pesadilla Daniel! – reclamó Sam.

- Tu estabas viva y tenías a Jack pegado a ti de nuevo! Claro que no era un pesadilla para ti! – le dijo él riéndose.

- Daniel!! – exclamó Sam soltándolo de repente - Estás obsesionado conmigo y el Coronel, ¿lo sabías? – dijo Sam con su mejor tono de reproche.

- Es mi subconsciente – dijo él a modo de defensa. Sam lo miró con su ceja arqueada al mejor estilo de Teal'c.

- De acuerdo – dijo Daniel abrazándola de nuevo – Solo quisiera verlos felices, al menos ustedes tienen una esperanza aún -

- ¿Cuál esperanza Daniel? – le preguntó Sam seriamente.

Un ruido demasiado fuerte e intencional se escuchó a sus espaldas y ambos se soltaron un poco para mirar atrás. Jack O'Neill los observaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- ¿Algo que quieran contarme? – preguntó demasiado serio… y al parecer de Daniel, algo celoso.

Aquel que había tenido el horrible sueño navideño no pudo aguantar la risa al ver la cara de su amigo y se soltó de Sam y empezó a reír como un loco. Sam lo miraba extrañada.

Jack la miró a ella perplejo. - ¿Qué le sucede? – preguntó.

Sam no sabía si su amigo quería contar sus aventuras subconscientes, así que se encogió de hombros y esperó a que Daniel se calmara un poco y él mismo dijera algo.

Daniel respiraba profundo cuando se puso de pie y tomó de la mano a Sam para que hiciera lo mismo.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Jack de nuevo al borde de un ataque de nervios - ¿Qué rayos te pasa Daniel? ¿Qué hacen acá arriba los dos? -

- Verás Jack – le dijo Daniel mientras empezaba a caminar de regreso con Sam a su lado – Tuve una horrible pesadilla anoche - Jack lo miró asombrado.

- Estábamos todos ahí, y luego nos morimos y luego apareció Santa con sus duendes – dijo Daniel rápidamente a modo de resumen y saltando por suerte las partes que preocupaban a Sam. – Y luego apareció este ser pequeño – dijo haciendo con sus manos el gesto del tamaño.

Jack miró a Sam de nuevo y ella le sonrió. Jack no podía evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, Daniel seguía contando su historia.

- Tenía un brillo tan hermoso en sus alas…algo casi hipnótico como… como… - y miró a Jack. Que estaba mirando sonreír a Sam y no le estaba prestando la más mínima atención a sus palabras. Daniel se sonrió.

- ¿Cómo que Daniel? – le preguntó Sam mientras seguían caminando, con rumbo a las entrañas de la montaña Cheyenne de nuevo.

- Eehhh… Como uno de esos seres brillantes del secreto del abismo, aquella película de los buzos de profundidad… - dijo y al ver las caras extrañadas de ambos se soltó a reír de nuevo.

- No importa chicos, no me presten atención, ya me siento mejor – dijo Daniel acelerando un poco el paso y dejándolos a los dos atrás.

F I N


End file.
